Microphone arrays have been used to improve fidelity and reduce effects of ambient noise. Arrays of two or more microphones may be used to capture specific audio signals while reducing the effects of background noise and other undesirable sounds. Various beamforming algorithms may be used to combine the signals from each of the microphones in the array so that audio signals originating from a particular direction constructively interfere and generate a highest magnitude response over audio signals originating from other directions.
These beamforming algorithms were originally implemented in signal processing devices, which required each of the microphones to be individually wired to separate inputs of the signal processing device, typically an integrated circuit. The number of wires therefore increases proportionally with the number of microphones in the array. Incorporating these extra wires requires additional expense and space in the device. Additionally, the extra wires may affect the overall reliability of the system as the likelihood of a defect, malfunction, or problem with one or more of the wire sets tends to increases as the number of wires increases.
The inventors perceive a need for a microphone array supporting a large number of microphones with a limited number of connecting wires.